


Eu devia ter virado as costas

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: quando você me disse oi pela primeira vez, Jongin. Eu juro que devia.





	Eu devia ter virado as costas

_Eu prometo nunca mentir pra você,_ disse Jongin, em uma daquelas boas noites em que, enroscados em algum canto da faculdade, brincavam de contar estrelas e trocar carinhos. Era quase coisa de criança mesmo, e Kyungsoo sentia-se muitas vezes bobo por estar sempre sorrindo, mas era difícil se manter firme no fato de que estava se entregando demais quando Jongin era tão... Jongin — que, com sua voz de mel, transformava palavras sem graça em coisas mágicas e fascinantes.  _Sabe por quê? Porque você é a pessoa mais especial que eu já conheci._

Essa foi a primeira promessa feita por Jongin a Kyungsoo — a primeira de muitas, que deslizavam por seus lábios como cobras e envenenavam Kyungsoo aos poucos sem que mal percebesse.  _Você não está pronto ainda, não está? Tudo bem, Kyungsoo. Eu entendo, eu te respeito... O seu bem estar vem sempre em primeiro lugar,_ disse, quando, nus na cama pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo murmurou sua relutância como quem comete um crime;  _Eu entendo que você faça essas coisas, você nunca namorou, não é mesmo? Eu vou te ensinar, Kyungsoo, porque te amo,_ reconfortou-o, na primeira vez em que os dois brigaram;  _Quando você for embora, amor, eu estarei aqui por você, vou te apoiar em tudo o que você fizer,_ reafirmou, quando Kyungsoo compartilhou pela primeira vez seus planos de vida e carreira, sorrindo com seus dentes branquinhos e olhos de meia-lua.

Jongin era simplesmente tão  _bom_ para Kyungsoo — que não merecia, não mesmo, toda aquela paciência e bondade. Jongin era lindo, mais velho, popular e podia ter quem bem lhe conviesse; entendia de dança, de música, de cinema, de administração, de manter amizades por perto e de ser a mais encantadora das pessoas, enquanto Kyungsoo ainda estava aprendendo a andar na rua sem tropeçar nas imperfeições das calçadas. Tinha um sonho — o de ser ator — e alguma noção vaga do que faria para chegar lá. Faltava-lhe coragem, o que esperava que Jongin pudesse lhe ajudar a conseguir. Jongin tinha o mundo na palma da mão, afinal; por que não aceitaria dividir pelo menos um pouquinho com Kyungsoo?

 _Você merece o mundo,_ prometeu, no escuro, em uma das muitas noites em que apenas se deitaram na cama para dormir, porque Kyungsoo  _ainda_ não se sentia confortável em sair das preliminares; tinha chorado por causa disso e sentia seus olhos inchados, mas a força daquele juramento injetou-lhe um sopro de vida.  _E eu vou dá-lo a você. Você é uma flor, Kyungsoo... Nós só precisamos te achar o jardim certo._

E essa não foi a primeira promessa que Jongin fez a Kyungsoo, nem a última — mas foi, de todas as quebradas, a que deixou a maior cicatriz.

 

O dia em que encontrou Jongin e Sehun, melhores amigos de infância, brothers, pau pra toda obra, se beijando na mesma festa em que  _ele estava,_ sozinho porque naquele dia Kyungsoo tinha completado sua talvez centésima briga com Jongin, Kyungsoo não acreditou no que via. Não tinha bebido muito; estaria o álcool batizado com algo a mais? Se recusava a aceitar o fato de ver seu namorado e o cara que tinha começado a se considerar seu amigo se pegando na pista de dança, praticamente se comendo, os movimentos tão certos que indiciavam aquela não ser a primeira vez que acontecia.

Àquela altura, depois de todas as brigas e de Jongin ter sugado de Kyungsoo tudo o que ele tinha pra dar, já não lhe restava mais um coração — não no sentindo poético do termo — e, por isso, ele não se quebrou. Ainda assim, Kyungsoo sentiu a lava de decepção escorrer por suas veias, jogando-o em um limbo onde não havia muito o que sentir. Jongin lhe tirara tudo, de forma que só lhe restara o namoro dos dois — e agora, até mesmo aquilo Jongin parecia estar querendo de si.

 _Você mentiu pra mim,_ acusou.  _Você disse que eu era especial,_ gritou, mal se incomodando quando as caixas de som se desligaram e todos os presentes se organizaram em roda ao redor dos dois. E quando Jongin esboçou suas desculpas, nem sequer se dignando a fingir algum desespero, descontrolou-se, ignorando a platéia, que ria como se fosse algum palhaço, para perguntar:  _por quê?_

 _—_ Você não me dá o que ele me dá, Kyungsoo.

Mas como não poderia? Kyungsoo se dera — de coração e alma, mas não de corpo, porque não conseguia e não sabia por que. Tentava, porém, trabalhava nos próprios bloqueios e fazia coisas que não gostava só para agradar Jongin, para que ele não  _brigasse consigo de novo._ Desculpas dançavam em seus lábios da mesma forma que as promessas tinham dançado um dia nos de Jongin;  _desculpa por ser assim, desculpa por querer ir embora, desculpa por meu sonho me levar pra longe de você, desculpa por não querer fazer sexo, desculpa por querer sair sozinho com Baekhyun, desculpa, Jongin, só me desculpa, e não briga comigo-_

_Não de novo-_

_Chega-_

— Você disse que eu merecia o mundo e que ia me dá-lo — murmurou. — Mas você fez justamente o contrário, não fez? Eu já não tinha muito, Jongin, nunca tive, mas agora... Agora eu não tenho  _mais nada._ — Jongin, porém, que enlaçava Sehun pela cintura para trazê-lo mais para perto, parecia imune às suas palavras. Tinha o mundo na palma da mão... O que não era seu brinquedo, no fim das contas? — Lembra daquele dia você me conheceu?

E Jongin se lembrava, com certeza, do modo como ele, que estava vendendo bolos de pote na faculdade para pagar a festa de formatura, parou na frente de Kyungsoo, disse oi e, ao invés de lhe oferecer um doce, pediu seu número de telefone... E Kyungsoo o deu.

A morte sempre vinha de formas tão inofensivas?

— Eu devia ter de dado as costas.

Como fez naquele exato momento — e foi embora. Da festa, da vida de Jongin, daquela cidade miserável, de tudo. Talvez Kyungsoo fosse realmente uma flor, mas diante de suas raizes ressecadas, que diferença fazia?

Já não conseguia mais brotar.


End file.
